


Happy Birthday Rose Calloway Cobalt!

by cobaltsherondale



Category: Calloway Sisters - Krista Ritchie & Becca Ritchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltsherondale/pseuds/cobaltsherondale





	Happy Birthday Rose Calloway Cobalt!

"Wake up, Richard!" I nearly scream. I've been trying to wake up my husband for nearly five minutes. This is not like him. Usually Connor Cobalt is on his feet the moment the alarm goes off. I don't care if it's Sunday. It's not just any Sunday. It's my Sunday. Today is my birthday.

Connor just ignores me and turns on his side. I'm going to kill him. 

I try not to let my nerves get the best of me, again. My birthday is important to me. Everybody fucking knows that. Especially my annoying husband.

"RICHARD!" I actually scream this time. But Connor doesn't seem affected by it. He slowly turns on his back and he slowly cracks open his blue eyes. Jesus, I love his eyes. Not that I'll tell him that. His ego is already big enough.

"Good morning, Rose." He gives me a half smile.  
"Morning," I say, waiting for a happy birthday.

It doesn't come. Connor kisses me softly on the lips and goes to our bathroom without a word. 

It's okay, Rose. He didn't forget. This is Connor we are talking about.  
But maybe he did forget. He actually has a lot on his mind these days. With work and our gremlins it's hard to find some time to relax.  
He's probably prepared something for when I go downstairs.

 

\--------------

Half an hour later I stand in the kitchen with my cup in my hands. Only Jane is up at this hour and that's because she will go with Moffy for a swim in the pool.  
"Good morning, mom," Jane greets me with a kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday!"

I knew my little gremlin wouldn't let me down.  
"Thank you, love." I give her a big smile. "So, I have plans for a dinner party for tonight. Lily, her annoying husband and the kids are coming over. So is Daisy and-"

"Mom...uhm...Listen, I need to tell you something." Jane says, not looking at me.

When I don't say anything, Jane sighs. "MoffySulliandIaregoingouttonight." 

"Jane slow down, baby. I don't understand." Even after years of practice with Lily, I still can't understand what people are saying when they speak like someone is chasing them with an axe.

"I said, Moffy, Sulli and I are going out tonight." Jane had her eyes glued to the floor.

"You what?"

"Mom. Come on. We arranged this about a month ago, I totally forgot about your birthday. Please don't be mad."

"It's okay Jane. It's not like my birthday is important."

"Listen, I know how important your birthday is to you, but please don't be dramatic."

"Dramatic is her middle name, darling," Connor says as he enters the kitcher. He gives a kiss to Jane and then pours some coffee in his favorite blue mug.

I make a mental note to accidentaly break that mug later.

"Who even spoke to you. Stay out of my and my daughter's bussiness."

"Your daughter is my daughter too, darling," he says, grinning.

"Don't remind me of that, please." I say and exit the kitchen just as the phone rings.

"Good morning, Lily," I say into the speaker.

"Morning, Rose." She sounds weird.

"What's going on Lil. You can tell me everything, you know."

"I'm not sure you're gonna like this though."

"Lily."

"I can't come tonight."

I nearly drop my phone. "What? Why?"

"Kinney is sick and someone has to stay with her. But Lo will come with Luna and Xander."

"Okay, Lily. Thanks for telling me. Bye."

"Rose wait-."

I hang up the phone. Connor comes up behind me and hugs me.  
"Who was it?"

"Lily," I say, leaning into him. But then I remember he didn't wished me happy birthday this morning so I take a step forward. 

"What did she want?" He hugs me again.

"Leave me alone, Richard. I have work to do."

"Rose-"

"DAD!" Audrey screams.

Without missing a beat, Connor runs upstairs to our baby girl. She must had a nightmare again. Connor is good with our gremlins, he knows the right thing to say every time.

"Morning, mother."Charlie and Beccett say in unison as they pass past me to the kitchen. 

Minutes later, Tom, Ben and Eliot do the same.

Since none of them remembers my birthday, I decide to remind them.

"It's my birthday today." I say clearly, entering the kitchen.

"Oh shit, I forgot," Beccett murmurs to his twin. "Happy birthday mom!" 

One by one, my children hug me. 

My smile returns to my lips, but as soon as it comes, it leaves again.

"I can't be here tonight, mother," Beccett says when I tell them about my plans. "I have practice for the performance in two days. I'm sorry."

I open my mouth to speak but then my phone rings again. "Hold on," I say to my children.

"Good morning, Ryke!"

Ryke's voice is barely audible. "Morning, Rose and happy fucking birthday!"

"Thank you."

"Listen the reception is shit and I'm sorry but I called to say that we won't make it tonight. Sulli is gonna go out with Moffy and Janie and Daisy is feeling a little under the weather these days so I decided a trip to the mountains will be good for her. She didn't want to call you because she knows how much your birthday means to you but she really needs that trip, Rose. Also, can you keep Nona for a night or two?"

"Uhm, sure," I say.

"Thanks, Rose. Bye! And happy fucking birthday!"

Ryke hangs up and I'm left standing in the kitchen with my phone in hand. That the fuck is happening today? First Connor forgets my birthday, then Jane, Moffy and Sulli say they can't come. Lily calls me with a sick Kinney and my other sister and her husband are going on a trip. What the fuck?

"Mom? You okay?" Eliot asks me. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Eat your breakfast." I say and exit the kitchen once again.

\--------------------- 

 

I spend the rest of my day in my bedroom. Call me dramatic, I don't give a shit. Connor brought me lunch and sat with me for a while but then he got a call and had to leave asap. The traitor. My children came to see me here and there but other than that, nothing. I got a call from my mother and Poppy to wish me happy birthday but they aren't invited tonight. My mother doesn't like Ryke and I want a peaceful evening so I didn't invite her. Poppy is somewhere in Europe with Sam for Maria's movie so even of they were invited they couldn't have come. 

At around 7 pm the phone rings again. 

"Rose, you need to come to the hospital. Kinney is not well."

"What? Lily wait a second. What happened? Is she okay?" I say and I get out of bed and pull out a dress from the closet.

"Lo will pick you up in ten minutes. He had to get something from the house but he'll come back here. I want you here, Rose. Kinney is asking for you."

"I'll be there, Lily. Hug her for me, will you?"

The second we hang up I put on my dress, heels, and apply my makeup fast but careful. I grab my bag and open the front door just as the bell rings. 

Loren is waiting for me and we ran to the car. When we are safely inside and on the road, Loren speaks for the first time. 

"I will never understand how you run on those things." He's reffering to my heels.

"Trust me, Loren, there's nothing a woman can't do in heels. Especially this one." I gesture to my self.

Loren chuckles and ten minutes later he parks out of Willow's home. 

"What are we doing here, Loren? Your child is in the hospital."

Loren the door for me and I step outside. "I need to pick my sister up as I did with you. Garrison can't drive her, he's watching Vada. Can you go up and tell her we're good to go?"

"Jesus Christ Loren, just call her."

"I forgot my phone Rose. Just go tell her, I have to do something first."

"What do you have to do?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"None of your business, you nosy bitch."

Before I could smack him with my bag, Loren turns around and starts searching for something in the trunk. I sigh loudly but walk into the building and the elevator as fast as I can. When it finally opens I knock on Willow's apartment door. It's so silent for a moment I think nobody's home. Then the door opens but it's not Willow or Garrison. It's my annoying husband, with an annoying grin on his face.

"Richard?" I'm speechless for a second, something that never happens to me. What's even going-. Oh no. How could I be so stupid? But Lily and the hospital...

"Happy birthday, darling," Connor says and kisses me deeply. Se deeply I can't breathe. When we break apart he gives me a small velvet box, which I open immediatly. 

It's beatiful, Connor! I love it!"

"I love you." Connor's eyes are crystal clear as they stare into mine.

"I love you."

Connor takes my hand and we enter the apartment. A deafening sound almost causes me to cover my ears. My whole family is here, holding whistles and balloons. Lily runs up to me, Daisy too, and the three of us hug for what seems like an eternity. Now, I'm not the biggest hugger out there, but this is an exeption. As soon as we break apart, Lily walks behind me, to her husband, who winks at me. "Happy birthday, evil witch."

"Thank you, Loren," I say, but I'm smiling. 

Ryke comes up next and he hugs me tightly. He's so tall, I feel like a child into his arms. "Happy fucking birthday!"

I smile at him and he takes a step back. All the children, mine, Lily's and Daisy's, somehow manage to make a circle around me, turning it into a group hug. They are all laughing so hard it's impossible not to laugh myself. We exchange I love yous and we're all smiling and...Oh my God. This is the firsy birthday party I've ever had that wasn't planned by me. 

For the first time, I look around me. The tables are covered with pinky food and soft drinks and beers. No plates, no silverware, no crystal glasses. Everything is so different from what I'm used to. But that doesn't mean it's bad. As the time pass, I'm having more and more fun. I laugh, I smile. I'm with my family and that's all that matters. Yes, I'm out of my comfort zone but as long as I'm with these people everything is going to be alright. I know it.


End file.
